


Insecurity

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Men Crying, Self-Esteem Issues, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Skwisgaar develops a small issue that affects him tremendously. He deals with the problems on his own.I wrote this in  15 minutes and it doesn't go in serious depth.Enjoy? lol





	Insecurity

He could not believe he had done it again. 

He promised himself so many times that he wouldn't do it again and he wasn't successful in his efforts. 

Skwisgaar wet the bed again.   
It was humiliating. 

He stopped having women stay with him all night because of this. He couldn't stand the idea of it happening then. Skwisgaar had been spending a lot of his time toward the night alone lately. Skwisgaar found himself very stressed and anxious lately. But, he at least tried to make efforts to destroy his dirty little secret. 

Looking online didn't offer a lot of solutions but he gave them all a try. Most of them were for children anyways. 

None of them seemed to work and his frustrations grew. Stressing him out. 

It was even affecting his guitar playing. 

He had been to the doctor many times to see if he had some type of virus or std that may contribute because it wouldn't have surprised him if he somehow acquired one. 

Nothing. 

All this effort and here he was again. Carrying his soiled sheets in secrecy to the laundry room while the other band members slept. Skwisgaar's teeth grit in frustration. 

As he loaded his sheets into one of the washers he poured detergent and the fabric softener he liked. Skwisgaar closed the door. Watching the sheets whirl round and round while water filled the drum, Skwisgaar punched the dryer. It hurt, and he held his knuckles but he couldn't help it. His pride was beyond shot right now. 

This wasn't typical drunk pissing like Pickles or Murderface, this was almost every night for what felt like months. He was Skwisgaar Skwigelf! He was a star and respected by millions. What would people think if word got out? What would people say about him? He would probably get kicked out of Dethklok because of the backlash. 

Skwisgaar began dashing back to his room as he felt tears trickle down his face. He slammed his door behind himself and locked it. He slumped down against the door pulling his knees to his chest and crying. 

He used to never cry at all. Ever. But lately, he had been crying a lot when he was alone. 

"Ams' does nots knows whats ams' supposed to do.." Skwisgaar sobbed pitifully into his knees. "I cannots' tells anyones eithers or ams' risks ours image.."

Skwisgaar cried for a long time.


End file.
